Darcy/Gallery
Witch Forms |-|Witch= Transformation Darcy's Witch Form - Ep.110.jpg Specials Darcy's Witch Form - The Fate of Bloom.jpg Stock Arts ~Darcy Witch 2~.jpg darcy1 (1).jpg 709560.jpg DarcyStockArt(1).jpg Generic darcy01.jpg |-|Gloomix= Transformation Trix Gloomix Darcy.png Darcy_Gloomix_-_Ep.202.jpg Specials Darcy's Gloomix - The Shadow Phoenix.jpg Darcy's Gloomix - The Shadow Phoenix (2).jpg |-|Disenchantix= Transformation Trix Disenchantix - Episode 324.jpg Stock Arts Darcy Disenchantix - Stock Art.jpg |-|Super Trix= Transformation 6po.PNG |-|Dark Sirenix= Transformation Darcy's Sirenix - Ep514.jpg Dark Sirenix.jpg Trix's Sirenix.jpg Stock Arts Darcy - Dark Sirenix - Stock Art.jpg |-|Dark Witch= Transformation Darcy's Dark Witch Form.jpg Stock Arts Darcy Dark Witch.png |-|Shape-Shifting Witch= Transformation Trix S7.png Seasons |-|Trailer= Season 5 W7lwyhktYvg.jpg XdWLofkpqUM.jpg Season 6 Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer 2.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer 3.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer 4.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer 5.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer 6.png The Trix S6 Trailer.png |-|Season 1= DarcyWCEp102(1).PNG DarcyWCEp102(2).PNG DarcyWCEp102(3).PNG DarcyWCEp102(4).PNG IMG_2873.JPG DarcyS1.png 146-1-.jpg StormyS1.jpg IMG_2870.JPG WCEp103Mistake(1).jpg IMG_2872.JPG Winx Club - Episode 103 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 103 (6).jpg 36392_35936.jpg Virtigo.png Ice prison 103.png StormyPepeandDarcy.jpg Trix witches (6).jpg Darcy.jpeg WCEp105Mistake(3).png The Trix successfully gain Stella's ring.png ~Trix Convergance~.jpg The Trix trying to draw out the ring's power.png ~Darcy POWER!~.jpg The Trix arrive at Alfea.png DarcyWCEp107(1).PNG Winx Club - Episode 107 Mistake.jpg Winx Club Episode 107 - Darcy's Vacuum.png Winx Club Episode 107 - Trix's Vacuum.jpg RivenTrix - WCEp107(1).png Darcy - WCEp107.png RivenTrix - WCEp107.png SpecialistsWinxTrix - WCEp107.png Trix being scolded.png The-trix-winx-the-trix-25786903-870-650.jpg 694041 1315708157194 232 158.jpg Knut disguised as Timmy.png Trix witches (71).jpg IMG_2871.JPG ~Darcy Racing~.jpg Darcy saves Riven.png DarcyBiker108.png RivenBloomDarcy - WCEp108.png Riven leaves.png RivenDarcy - WCEp109(1).png RivenDarcy - WCEp109(2).png DarcyWCEp109(1).PNG DarcyWCEp109(2).PNG DarcyWCEp109(3).PNG DarcyWCEp109(4).PNG DarcyWCEp109(5).PNG DarcyWCEp109(6).PNG RivenDarcy - WCEp109(3).png RivenDarcy - WCEp109(4).png DarcyWCEp109(7).PNG DarcyWCEp109(8).PNG WCEp109 Mistake 3.png Ladyofflowers da da darcyy!!.JPG WCEp109 Mistake 5.png DarcyWCEp110(1).png IMG_2874.PNG Winx Club - Episode 110 (4).png Winx Club - Episode 110 (5).png DarcyWCEp110(2).png DarcyWCEp110(3).png DarcyWCEp110(4).png DarcyWCEp110(5).png DarcyWCEp110(6).png Winx Club - Episode 110 (10).png ~Darcy Doll~.jpg 012 MissMagix.avi snapshot 13.30 -2013.09.28 15.36.21-.jpg Winx Club - Episode 112 (7).jpg Winx Club - Episode 114 (8).jpg DarcyWCEp114(1).PNG DarcyWCEp114(2).PNG DarcyWCEp114(3).PNG 00018.png AtaudHielo114.png Winx Club - Episode 114 (15).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 (7).jpg Trixattackbloom-ep116.png Winx Club - Episode 116 (13).jpg Trix-ep116.png Trix-ep116-2.png Trixexpelled-ep116.png Trix-ep116-3.png DarcyEp118(1).png Winx club 118 senior witches go to earth.jpg Winx Club - Episode 118 (9).jpg Winx Club - Episode 118 Mistake 3.jpg Winx Club - Episode 118 (11).jpg DarcyEp119(1).png DarcyEp119(2).png DarcyEp119(3).png DarcyEp119(4).png DarcyEp119(5).png DarcyEp119(6).png Sphere of Oblivion.png SphereofOblivionWCEp19(1).png Winx Club - Episode 119 Mistake 3.jpg ~Trix Meditate~.jpg Winx Club - Episode 119 (7).jpg Trix-ep119.jpg DarcyEp120(1).png DarcyEp120(2).png Winx Club - Episode 120 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 123 Mistake 3.jpg Winx Club - Episode 123 (6).jpg DarcyEp124(1).png DarcyEp124(2).png Winx Club - Episode 125 (7).jpg DarcyEp126(1).png 17ni.jpg DandSCONVERGENCE.jpg DarcyEp126(2).png Flower twister 2.png DarcyEp126(3).png ~Darcy's Dragonfire~.jpg DarcyWCEp126(4).png DarcyMusaWCEp126(1).png DarcyMusaWCEp126(2).png DarcyWCEp126(5).png DarcyWCEp126(6).png DarcyWCEp126(7).png Winx Club - Episode 126 (6).jpg |-|Season 2= ~Darcy and Icy in Lighthaven Prison~.jpg DarcyLightHaven.jpg Gloomix.jpg WCEp202Mistake(1).png 514791 1293408658658 480 360.jpg Optical darkness.png ~Darcy's First Gloomix Attack~.jpg WC Ep205 (4).jpg AishaDarcyEp205.PNG Trix As Fairies.JPG Trix Fairy Disguise 1.PNG Trix Fairy Disguise 2.PNG Trix Fairy Disguise 3.PNG Winx Club Ep208 (3).jpg Trix Fairy Disguise 4.PNG Trix Fairy Disguise 5.PNG Winx Club Ep208 (5).jpg WCEp210Mistake(2).png WCEp210Mistake(3).png Athena trying to defend Red Fountain's Codex.png WCEp212(4).png WCEp212 Mistake 9.png WCEp212 Mistake 10.png DarcyGipsy-Ep212.png ~Darcy As A Gypsy~.jpg DarcyGipsy-Ep212-2.png DarcyGipsy-Ep212-3.png DarcyGypsy.jpg Tfdwx7vj.jpg ~Gloomix Display~.jpg Darcy210(4).png ~Gloomix_Fly~.jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (3).jpg Darcy210(2).png Sphere of Midnight.PNG ~Trix Gloomix 2~.jpg WCEp217(7).png WCEp217(1).png Optical darkness 217.png Total Darkness.PNG WCEp218Mistake(2).png WCEp218Mistake(6).png Darkness.PNG WCEp221Mistake(1).png WCEp221(2).png WCEp222(3).png WCEp222Mistake(1).png WCEp222Mistake(9).png ~Darcy Gloomix Pose~.jpg WCEp225(2).png WCEp225Mistake(3).png WCEp225Mistake(5).png |-|Season 3= IcyDarcGalaEp310.png Sound sphere 2.png Sound sphere 3.png DarcyGalateaEp310(1).png DarcyGalateaEp310(2).png Darcytrix.jpg Darcy witch.jpg Young Darcy.jpg ~Valtor and the Trix Meeting~.jpg s3-ep14-stormy-spelled.jpg Solar Jab 2.png ~Trix Together~.jpg ~Trix Inspect~.jpg ~Darcy Blast~.jpg ~Darcy with Valtor.jpg ~Darcy and Valtor~.jpg DarcyCivilian.jpg ~Trix Lounge 2~.jpg ~Trix Lounge 1~.jpg ~Darcy Shrugs~.jpg ~Darcy Sculpts~.jpg ~Darcy Poise~.jpg ~Darcy Grins~.jpg ~Valtor Chastises the Trix~.jpg ~Darcy Freaked~.jpg ~Darcy VS Nabu~.jpg ~Stormy and Darcy Lend a Hand~.jpg ~Stormy and Darcy Conquer Sky~.jpg ~Darcy's Disenchantix Powers~.jpg ~Darcy and Stormy's Disenchantix~.jpg Ocean of light 3 324.png ~Darcy and Stormy Disenchantix~.jpg Illusion force.png ~Disenchantix~.jpg ~Darcy VS Stella~.jpg ~Trix Civilian Group~.jpg Ep325Mistake(2).png ~Trix Civilian Attack~.jpg Ep325Mistake(4).png ~Trix - Flying Civilians~.jpg Ep325Mistake(10).png Ep325.png |-|Season 5= The-spill-018.jpg Icy-the-winx-club-33487107-1256-688.png Solar storm 502 4.png Sonic screen 2.png Dragon heart 2.png Darcy's 0.jpg darcys5photo.jpeg Dark hypnotic.png Image15.jpg Solar Storm504.jpg Techno shot 503 2.png Capture 004 17082013 111529 400.png IMG_2876.JPG Gzhj.png Wave of confusion.png Sun dance 505 2.png Morphix wave 505 2.png Solar storm 506 2.png Shadow hand 506.png Andros hurricane + autumn wind + dragon heart 506 3.png Winx_Trix.jpg Infinite of Darkness.png X-ray vision 2.png Diapason 511 4.jpg Lightning bolt 510.png Fire blade 507 2.png Storm of numbers 507 2.png Trix spell.png DaphneTortured.png Dark Chaos.png Net of darkness 2.png Ölöllö.png Mirror Attack.png 7gEADC22JcQ.jpg 1044902_215792108569145_1538083367_n.jpg Ijkl.png Darcy and Stomry grow stronger.jpg Stormy and Darcy.jpg Darcy1.png Dark_spell_518.png Digital strike 515 2.png Dark Lightning.png Hypno Wave.png Dark Sirenix convergence.png Blizzard + lightning bolt + dark spell 518 2.png Blizzard + lightning bolt + dark spell 518.png Back Together.jpg Minitornado.png IcyDarkSirenix2.jpg 558342 700509263310048 503120376 n.png |-|Season 6= IcyDarySeason6.png Blast of Darkness.jpg Blast of darkness.png The Trix S6.png The trixxx.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h22m21s95.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h17m55s18.png Black Stone.png Episode 601 (8).png Darcy Profile.png Icicle shredder 614.png Natural twist 614 2.png Natural twist 614 3.png ADD 3.jpg RVo0hUT4e6M.jpg Trix Legendarium.png Trix s6.png S&D s6.png 619-1.png Devouring Chaos.png GXsVsJrGkuw.jpg |-|Season 7= Image10.jpg 16 0.jpg Trix S7.png Darcy S7.png Trix 7x24.png Trix 7x24 2.png Darcy & Kemmy 7x24.png |-|Season 8= Trix S8.jpeg Darcy S8.png Sonic Shake 815 (3).png Trix Disguise S8E16.png Trix Witch S8E16.png Rain of Petals 819 (3).png Screenshot 2019-10-30-23-31-11-1.png Screenshot_2019-11-03-10-59-02-1.png Screenshot_2019-11-03-11-03-26-1.png Screenshot_2019-11-03-11-02-05-1.png Screenshot_2019-11-03-11-08-35-1.png Screenshot_2019-11-03-11-08-43-1.png Screenshot_2019-11-03-11-08-52-1.png Specials |-|Themes= Opening & Ending IMG00631-20120717-2340.jpg |-|The Fate of Bloom= TrixSp1(1).png TrixKnutSp(1).png DarcySp1(1).PNG DarcySp1(2).PNG DarcySp1(3).PNG DarcySp1(4).PNG DarcySp1(5).PNG Download (1)-0.jpg TrixKnutSp(2).png DarcyNick.png TrixKnutSp(3).png TrixKnutSp(4).png TrixSp1(2).png TrixSp1(3).png TrixSp1(4).png StormyNick.png TrixSp1(5).png TrixSp1(6).png DarcySp1(6).PNG IcyDarcySp1.png TrixSp1(7).png Darcy's Vacuum - Bloom's Destiny.jpg Vacuums - Bloom's Destiny.jpg TrixSp1(8).png TrixSp1(9).png TrixSp1(10).png RivenTrix - WCSp1.png DarcySp1(7).PNG DarcySp1(8).PNG The Winx, Trix, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg TrixSp1(11).png TrixSp1(12).png DarcySp1(9).PNG DarcySp1(10).PNG DarcySp1(11).PNG DarcySp1(12).PNG Witches Winx.jpg TrixSp1(13).png TrixSp1(14).png |-|Revenge of the Trix= DarcySp2(1).PNG DarcySp2(2).PNG DarcySp2(3).PNG DarcySp2(4).PNG DarcySp2(5).PNG DarcySp2(6).PNG DarcySp2(7).PNG DarcySp2(8).PNG StormyDarcySp2(1).png StormyDarcySp2(2).png TrixSp2(1).png Mirta - Special 2 (10).jpg TrixSp2(2).png DarcySp2(9).PNG DarcySp2(10).PNG DarcySp2(11).PNG StormyDarcySp2(3).png TrixSp2(3).png TrixSp2(4).png Mirta, Trix - Special 2 (1).jpg TrixSp2(5).png DarcySp2(12).PNG TrixMikVaneSp2.png TrixSp2(6).png Trix stolen Dragon Flame success Nick.png |-|The Battle for Magix= 826874374.jpg Revenge-of-the-trix-large-trix.jpg DarcySp3(1).PNG DarcySp3(2).PNG DarcySp3(3).PNG DarcySp3(4).PNG DarcySp3(5).PNG DarcySp3(6).PNG Sphere of oblivion Nick.png Sphere of oblivion Nick 2.png Trix Convergence - The Battle for Magix (1).jpg 06.png TrixSp3(1).png DarcySp3(7).PNG DarcySp3(8).PNG The-trix-PPPP-the-winx-club-37092735-332-363.jpg IcyDarcySp3(1).png IcyDarcySp3(2).png DarcySp3(9).PNG Winx-trix-9.jpg DarcySp3(10).PNG DarcySp3(11).PNG TrixSp3(2).png DarcySp3(12).PNG DarcySp3(13).PNG TrixSp3(3).png Trix Convergence - The Battle for Magix (2).jpg Flower twister Nick 2.png DarcySp3(14).PNG DarcySp3(15).PNG DarcySp3(16).PNG DarcyMusaSp3(1).PNG DarcyMusaSp3(2).PNG DarcySp3(17).PNG DarcySp3(18).PNG DarStorWinxSp3.png DarcySp3(19).PNG 6.PNG DarcySp3(20).PNG Saladin, Codatorta, Trix, Griffin, Faragonda, Bloom - Battle for Magix (1).jpg Saladin, Codatorta, Trix, Griffin, Faragonda - Battle for Magix (1).jpg |-|The Shadow Phoenix= DarcySp4(1).png Capture_008_17082013_111844_843.png TrixSp4.png DarcySp4(2).png DarcySp4(3).png DarcySp4(4).png DarcyAishaSp4.png StormyDarcySp4.png DarcySp4(5).png DarcySp4(6).png DarcySp4(7).png TrixSp4(1).png TrixSp4(2).png StormySp4(8).png StormySp4(9).png Movies |-|The Secret Of The Lost Kingdom= TrixSLK.png |-|Magical Adventure= Trix and ancestors.jpg 6po.PNG DarcyMA.png |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= BCvGXOr8alI.jpg AcwZvF6aBbw.jpg J4QUL7RurWg.jpg NSo oSGm-hI.jpg Tritannus and the Trix are unconscious.jpg.png Comics |-|Covers= Season 1 Prisoner of the Dark.png|Issue 5: Prisoner of the Dark Prigioniera del Buio.jpg|Issue 5: Prisoner of the Dark (Alt. Italian) WCM7.png|Issue 7: The School for Witches (Magazine) La Scuola delle Streghe.jpg|Issue 7: The School for Witches (Alt. Italian) Cuore di Fata.jpg|Issue 8: Heart of a Fairy (Alt. Italian) WCM10.png|Issue 10: The Revelation (Magazine) WCM11.jpg|Issue 11: Dragon's Flame (Magazine) Magicbattle.png|Issue 12: Magic Battle Season 2 An Evil Wind.png|Issue 20: An Evil Wind Return of the Trix Girls.png|Issue 23: Return of the Trix Girls 1222.png|Issue 26: The Seed of Disagreement Season 4 The Cursed Jewel.png|Issue 69: The Cursed Jewel |-|Season 1= Issue 1: The Castle I1 Trix Debut.png|Darcy's debut alongside her sisters. Issue 2: The Secrets of Alfea The Secrets of Alfea (3).jpg|Darcy and her sisters casting a spell on the Specialists' gifts. The Secrets of Alfea (6).jpg|The Trix's spell backfiring. Issue 3: The Boys from Red Fountain Darcy & Icy (I3).png|Darcy and Icy catching a glimpse of Stella and Brandon being chased. Issue 5: Prisoner of the Dark Trix Scolded.png|The Trix being scolded by Griffin. Darcy Falls.png|Darcy falling after her sisters let go of her ladder. Screenshot 2129.png|Darcy being "eased down" by Stormy's winds. Payback Darcy.png|Darcy getting payback on Bloom for the events of Issue 2. Issue 6: The Swamp Monster Trix in Hiding (I6).png|The Trix come across the Specialists. Agitated Darcy, Prideful Stormy.png|Darcy agitated at the sight of the Specialists swarming Icy. Darcy & Riven (I6).png|Darcy and Riven conversing. The Swamp Monster (6).jpg|Darcy helping Riven out of Black Mud Swamp. Issue 7: The School for Witches The School for Witches (1).png|The Trix follow a sleepwalking Bittersmoke. Darcy's Magic (Comix).png|Darcy using her magic to trick Stella. Issue 8: Heart of a Fairy I8 Nightmare Darcy.png|Darcy in Musa's nightmare. Issue 10: The Revelation Trix Briefing (I10).png|The Trix listening in on Griffin's announcement. Revelationp11.png|The Trix being drained of their magic. Issue 11: Dragon's Flame DFp11.png|The Trix preparing to steal the Dragon's Flame. Rise of the Army (I11).png|The Trix summoning the Army of Darkness. Darcy & Stormy (I11).png|Darcy and Stormy discarding Riven. Issue 12: Magic Battle Trix Victory.png|The Trix reveling in their newfound power. I12 Trix Ambush.png|The Trix ambushing Bloom after she and her friends fell for their trap. Commander Darcy.png|Darcy commanding the aerial portion of the Army of Darkness. ReflectorShield.png|Darcy and Stormy being struck down by a reflected attack. I12 The Trix's Fate.png|The Trix being apprehended and hauled off to Lightrock for their crimes. |-|Season 2= Issue 19: Monsters on the Loose MotLp15.png|A drawing of Darkar freeing the Trix. Confrontation Drawing.png|A drawing of the Trix confronting the Winx and Specialists. Issue 20: An Evil Wind Evil Wind p4.png|Darcy with a broken leg. Cue to Leave (I20).png|Darcy noticing the two freshmen waking up and leaving for the meeting place. Swept Away (I20).png|The Trix being swept away by their memory-erasing potion. Evil Wind p44.png|The Trix, now with amnesia. Issue 23: Return of the Trix Girls RotTG p2.png|The Trix making their arrival. RotTG p27.png|Darcy and Icy watch as the Specialists arrive with no Winx girls to be found. RotTG p44.png|The Trix ride off confidently as their plan worked out in the end. Issue 24: Love Potion LPotion p14.png|The Trix making fun of Shilly. Issue 26: The Seed of Disagreement I26 Trix Plotting.png|The Trix plot to steal the Disagreement Plant and use it for their own purposes. Forest Fire Spell.png|The Trix setting the forest ablaze. TSoD p40.png|The Trix fighting over the Disagreement Plant. Issue 27: Darko the Black Darcy - Stormy Nightclub Entrance.png|Darcy and Stormy preparing to enter Magix's Central Nightclub. Darko the Black p5.png|Darcy and Stormy finding Icy with an old friend. Issue 28: Witch Love Witch Love p1.png|Darcy brooding to herself. Grumpy Darcy Leaving.png|Darcy leaving the nightclub, unable to stand seeing Darko and Icy together. Suspicious Darcy.png|Darcy suspecting that Icy and Darko's relationship may have more sinister undertones. Darcy - Stormy Gossiping.png|Darcy and Stormy gossiping about Darko's sudden leave. Issue 29: Magic Tournament Trix Vine Trap I29.png|The Trix and 3 other witches being swallowed up by ivy. Issue 31: The Return of Princess Diaspro Return of Diaspro - Trix Spell.PNG|The Trix casting a spell on the gates of Diaspro's villa. Darcy - Icy Laugh.png|Darcy laughing at the thought of Bloom's growing anxiety. |-|Season 3= Issue 35: The Trial Trial p7.png|The Trix coming across Valtor. Trix Sabotage Plan.png|The Trix planning to sabotage Griffin's trial. Issue 36: New Challenges I36 Trix Boasting.png|The Trix boasting about their trick on Helia. Issue 38: Musa's Enterprise Musa's Enterprise p35.png|The Trix as Holly Dark's dancers. Musa's Enterprise p36.png|The Trix casting a spell on the speakers as revenge. Issue 43: Lost Words Lost Words p12.png|The Trix spying on the Winx and Specialists. Lost Words p20.png|The Trix eavesdropping on the Winx. Issue 48: The Knights of the Star KotS p24.png|The Trix revealing themselves to be the monster Sargon serves. Trix Aiding Sargon.png|The Trix aiding Sargon by making it seem as though he's a real wizard. Retrial Vow I48.png|The Trix vowing to thwart the Knights of the Star once more. Issue 49: Love Betrayed I48 Trix Plotting.png|The Trix plotting their next step. Questioning Darcy.png|Darcy wondering what Icy's next plan is. Explaining Icy.png|Icy explaining her plans to Darcy. Unsatisfied Trix I49.png|The Trix, unsatisfied with the results of their plan. Issue 52: Infernal Concoction Studying Complaints Trix.png|Darcy and Stormy lamenting over their exams. Darcy - Stormy Agreement I52.png|Darcy and Stormy confronting Icy about her candy business. IC p18.png|The Trix lounging on the lakeshore. IC p30.png|The Trix collapsed on the floor after trying out their special candies. Issue 54: Pandora's Box Winx Arriving to See the Trix.png|The Winx arrive at Oskuria College to find that the Trix are also there. Trix Attention.png|Torby and his gang diverting their attention to the Trix. Sneaking to the Basement.png|Torby sneaking the Trix into the basement of the College. Summoning the Box Beast.png|The Trix lifting the lid off of the box, releasing the beast from within. Issue 59: Winx Band Trix Acting.png|The Trix acting for the upcoming competition. |-|Season 4= Issue 56: Magix on Ice Skating Interest Shut Down.png|Darcy showing an interest in skating only for Icy to shut it down in favor of her latest plan. Storms Spell(I56).png|Darcy and Icy watch on as Stormy conjures up a blizzard during the Ice Skating Contest. Issue 60: Future Adventures I60 Trix.png|The Trix plotting to use the rumored time machine for their own gain. I60 Alfea Break-In.png|The Trix sneaking into the Alfea basements through a portal. Darcy Panics.png|Darcy accidentally sending her sisters into the future and panicking. Issue 64: Magic Holiday Magic Holiday Trix.png|Darcy and Stormy expressing their boredom as Icy tries to get them to pay attention. Screenshot 1751.png|The Trix impressed and nervous over Saladin's presentation. Magic Holiday Trix Plotting.png|Darcy relaxing as Stormy bugs Icy over their next plan. Mysterious Letter.png|The Trix receive a mysterious letter. Letter-Based Sabotage.png|Using the instructions on the letter, the Trix place a spell on a pipe leading out to sea. Issue 68: Roxy the Seventh Fairy Roxy Seventh Fairy p29.png|The Trix arriving at the Fortress of Light. RSF Darcy Page.png|Darcy doing away with a display case that snagged her hair. Roxy Seventh Fairy p34.png|The Trix marveling at the skeleton of a T-Rex. Issue 69: The Cursed Jewel Issue 70: Ski Break Ski Break p20.png|The Trix trying to flirt. Ski Break p40.png|The Winx and Specialists find the Trix old cold. Healing Convergence(I70).png|The Trix being healed by the Winx's Convergence. Issue 100: The Stone of Memories TSoM p1.png|The Trix bound by the trees of Gloomy Wood. TSoM p21.png| The Trix taunting Bloom within her memories. Fire Arrow(I100).png|Darcy and Stormy being blasted away by Bloom's Fire Arrow in one of the alternate endings. Power of the Dragon's Flame(I100).png|The Trix being blasted away by Bloom's Dragon Flame in one of the alternate endings. Darcy Tricks Bloom.png|Darcy removing her disguise to attack Bloom in one of the alternate endings. Bloom Outing Darcy.png|Bloom outing Darcy's disguise in the true ending. |-|Season 5= Issue 105: The Jaws of the Abyss TJotA p1.png|Tritannus and the Trix swimming through Andros' oceans. Darcy Noticing Pollution.png|Darcy taking notice of the increasing number of sunken wrecks. Darcy - Stormy Refusal.png|Darcy and Stormy refusing to go into the Jaws of the Abyss for Tritannus' sake. Issue 106: The Mysterious Island Darcy Hypno Ray (I106).png|Darcy attacking the Winx with her Hypnotic Ray. Darcy Island Trap.png|Darcy's personal trap on the Island of Esmeralda: being hypnotized by her own reflection. Issue 112: The Trix's Trap Trix Trap p6.png|The Trix spying on the Winx. Dark Lightning(I112).png|The Trix attacking Musa, Aisha and Stella with a Dark Lightning Convergence. Trix Trap p18.png|The Trix getting the Dragon's Flame!? Issue 115: The Last Dragon of Pyros Cadyr Civilian - Comic 115.jpg|Disguised as Cadyr, an aspiring sorceress. Last Pyros Dragon p15.png|Darcy revealing herself. Last Pyros Dragon p19.png|Darcy preparing to sneak attack Bloom. Amplified Spreading Fire(I115).png|Darcy being overpowered by Bloom and Maia's magic. TLDoP p21.png|Darcy and Stormy leaving Icy behind as they flee. Issue 117: The Ice Princess The Ice Princess p1.png|The Trix traversing Asgard. Morphix Barricade(I117).png|Darcy attacking Tecna and Aisha with multiple copies of herself. Digital Strike(I117).png|Darcy being found out and attacked. Issue 118: Mitzi's Challenge Screenshot_1286.png|The Trix watching as Bloom accepts Mitzi's terms. Screenshot_1290.png|Darcy and her sisters getting ready to sabotage Bloom's chances. Dark Sirenix Convergence(I118).png|The Trix attack upon being discovered. Screenshot_1293.png|The Trix choose to retreat after Stormy had been taken down. |-|Season 6= Issue 120: The Enchanted Forest Screenshot_1310.png|The Trix approaching the Ginkgo Spirit. Enchanted Forest p14.png|The Trix coercing the Ginkgo Spirit to join their side. Screenshot_1311.png|Darcy telling the Ginkgo Spirit to abuse the humans alongside them. Screenshot_1312.png|Witnessing something speak out the the Spirit. Screenshot_1313.png|Darcy and her sisters fleeing the Spirit's wrath. Issue 122: The Great Challenge Screenshot_1315.png|The Trix crashing the Alfea-Cloud Tower Soccer Match. Screenshot_1316.png|Darcy watching on as Icy freezes the soccer ball. Screenshot_1314.png|Darcy scolding one of her juniors. Screenshot_1317.png|The Trix flee once the Winx do away with their golems. Issue 123: The Spell of Time Screenshot_1358.png|The Trix hovering over Alfea. Screenshot_1359.png|Darcy catching on to Icy's plan. Screenshot_1360.png|Darcy disguising herself and her sisters as fairies. Screenshot_1361.png|The Trix teasing Musa into leaving. Screenshot_1362.png|Darcy and Icy telling Stella off for her obnoxiousness. Screenshot_1363.png|The Trix revealing their true forms. Screenshot_1364.png|The Trix promptly defeated as their time spell expires. Issue 124: Attack of the Centaurs Screenshot_1449.png|Selina and the Trix plotting to ruin the Winx's fun. Screenshot_1450.png|Their plan spiraling out of control. Issue 126: The Magic Exhibition Screenshot_2037.png|The Trix disgusted by how happy the Winx. Screenshot_2038.png|Watching the Fossegrim's disappointing defeat. Issue 132: The Fire of the Phoenix |-|Season 7= Issue 153: Magic Travelix Magic Travelix -7.jpg|The Trix, imprisoned within a magic bubble. Miscellaneous |-|Other= 408355_1272769069783_425_300.jpg WCHappyHalloweenTrix.jpg |-|Concept Arts= Darcy's Dragon - Concept Art.jpg|Darcy as Dragon Concept Art Darcy's Griffon - Concept Art.jpg|Darcy as Griffon Concept Art Trix-concept-art-the-winx-club-32570687-500-281.jpg Trix S8 - Concept.jpg Stock Arts |-|Season 1 - 3= ~Darcy Civilian 2~.gif ~Darcy Civilian 1~.png Category:Gallery Category:Characters Gallery Category:Darcy